


澳耀 | 先生

by BluishMeow



Series: 牡丹莲-2019耀诞 [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26539231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluishMeow/pseuds/BluishMeow
Summary: 2019耀诞系列
Relationships: China/Macau (Hetalia), 澳耀, 牡丹莲 - Relationship
Series: 牡丹莲-2019耀诞 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847896
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	澳耀 | 先生

先生

王耀还是得承认，自己对王濠镜念出来的亲昵称呼，着实毫无抵抗力。如若爱称切切实实在耳畔响起，难免被潮热的气息烘得耳热，叫他难以招架。  
王耀想起来这一茬还是因为会议结束后接通的那一拨语音通话，王濠镜那会儿刚下机，传过来的那点困倦似乎都被难掩的笑意盖住了，紧接着就是实在蓄意到过分的一声“哥哥”。王耀正盘算着晚上吃什么，被他这一声喊出了个激灵，王濠镜那边倒是很自然地开始了下一句，问王耀，反正待会也经过超市，要不要买点什么？  
他咳了咳：“哎，别忙活了，到家先睡会儿吧？我收拾收拾就回去了。”  
这之后又笑了几句才终于结束对话，王耀一看暗下去的屏幕映出自己勾着嘴角的样子，对着屏幕摇摇头，简直满心的无奈。自己先前还说王濠镜黏人，现在分开不足半月，面还没见着，心里就被难以克制的柔软填满了。  
他右手随意转着笔，左手拇指摩挲着聊天窗口里王濠镜的头像：你说你，我真是拿你一点办法都没有。

王濠镜要过来倒也是因为工作，只不过一个人提前几天跑去王耀那边住着，就完全是出于私人原因了。  
这事王耀自然放了心里没说破，毕竟嗅到男朋友那股熟悉气息时自己竟也冒出名为安心的情绪。被他自南方捎来的海风裹住王耀，拂去些节前忙碌的紧张感，连拥抱都变得更亲密。王濠镜抱紧王耀，发烫的爱称蹭过脸颊和耳畔，开口时的轻柔像是怕惊扰了湖面：“先生——好久不见。”  
说到底他还是被这腻乎劲打败了，自己偏偏很吃这一套，越活越回去似的也想跟自家男友多腻歪一阵，只是这节骨眼上能让他划水摸鱼的机会少之又少，他老人家下了班就抻脖子表示腰酸背痛：靠，过个生日真是忙得够呛。  
说这话时王濠镜正给王耀揉肩膀，两人都还带着淋浴后的潮气，手指摁过肩颈时王耀舒服地哼哼，拂过了贴在颈后头皮的几缕头发，王濠镜却停下了动作，问他：“刚刚没有吹这里吗？”王耀还疑惑着，一摸后脑自己在匆忙中留下的潮湿，那边王濠镜已经拿了风筒，示意他继续挨着自己。  
接着才是风筒再次运作的声音。温度和距离都把控得恰到好处，指尖拨开发丝，沿着头皮爬上去轻柔地动作着，足以让王耀觉得当下颇为享受。这人在嘈杂声里又喊了一句先生，不过王耀闭了眼装作没听见，倒像在等这人继续说些什么。王濠镜并没有开口说话，他只是笑着，柔和中兼有爽朗，扬起嘴角时每一寸呼吸都染上笑里明亮的色彩，柔软程度与那副工作形象扯不上半点联系，可这笑容就这样切实地因着主人心绪跑了出来，拦都拦不住。  
倘若王耀听见这般的笑声，看他笑起来眉眼弯弯的样子，在心里闹明白这家伙又在做什么之前、就已经本能般地也朝他笑起来，可能是鼓励的，欣赏的，但最终都化作独有的暖意。不过王耀倒也确实没捕捉到王濠镜抑制不住的笑意，闭目养神时只顾着享受轻缓按揉去了，也不管身后人听没听清，带着困倦小声吭吭着，右边酸一点，哎就这里，你给揉揉。  
那几下揉捏于王耀显然很受用，王耀最后歪在枕头都快睡着了，耷拉着眼皮，感受着王濠镜的手掌已经离开，身后热源又突然贴了上来。王濠镜随意拨开发丝，呢喃着，又叫了他一声先生。  
接着就是落在发顶的一个晚安吻。  
里面饱含的情绪实在太犯规了。王耀在睡意中突然被他一击，周身像有暖流裹住，终于是放缓了呼吸安心沉入梦乡。

王耀是在迷迷糊糊中才想起来晚安吻这回事的。  
彼时难得早下班的王耀还在家门口掏钥匙，一边开门一边跟王濠镜打电话，并不知道家里有什么惊喜在等着他，只听到对方说已经进小区之后应了句赶巧。等进了玄关、客厅那簇火红艳色撞进眼帘，王耀却是一下子没了声儿。  
这种时候是不是该顺势问一句“这是安排的惊喜吗”，或者至少有点调侃打趣的意味；但是王耀没有，懊恼着一把年纪了还要被不经意地撩得心动，他想自己应该是叹着气笑了出来——因为低低的笑声很快由另一边传来，磁性嗓音扑在耳畔像爱人不安分的刮挠，王耀在那一刻意识到自己真是栽得够彻底。  
他走近那束玫瑰，团成一簇的嫣红挤挤挨挨围出饱满形状，边上的墨色包装纸裹了薄薄一层网纱，由红色缎带扎紧。花束斜斜靠在沙发扶手上，淡色布艺更是衬出浓烈色彩里张扬的爱语。王耀几乎要在心里直呼犯规了，干脆大咧咧坐下抚着花瓣，一直到看着王濠镜进屋换了鞋，弯弯绕绕一说出来就成了：“噢、所以，计划好了要整这一出哈？”  
王濠镜把西装外套脱了挂上：“本来是要亲手给——不过今天有临时工作，没办法啦。”他靠近王耀，先讨了一个吻：“喜欢吗？”  
王耀点头：“挺好看的。”  
王濠镜便端详了一阵，说，红色很衬你。轻飘飘的吻旋即落在额上和发顶，与前几日夜里的一样一触即走，暖流却很密实地涌过来紧贴着相拥，满怀着恋人独有的气息。王耀从夜里那团温柔的混沌中回过神，抬起手臂搂在王濠镜颈后不让他走，把对方尚未喊出的爱称挑走咽了下去。

这晚王耀不知道揣着什么心思，以隔天的晚宴为由拖着王濠镜试穿礼服——没别的，主要是他看着王濠镜穿，正好让衣架子试试新袖扣。  
“先生……”最后还是衣架子本人哭笑不得地开口了，“是你过生日，不是我啊。”王耀心里那点想好好看看男朋友的想法被不尴不尬地撞破，最终在这人带笑眼神的“压力”之下也把外套穿上，然后就见他拿了领带走过来。  
王耀眨眨眼。两人现在凑得很近，呼吸就在咫尺，甚至看得清王濠镜垂眼时扇动着的睫毛。他摸摸王濠镜的耳朵，三分好玩七分调笑地，说你怎么耳朵红了？帮哥哥打领带有这么紧张？  
王濠镜沉默着抬眼看王耀，以牙还牙地在王耀耳垂上咬了一口，暧昧的温度沿着下颌线游走至唇瓣，亲够了才终于开口：“先生……我有东西要给你。”  
思路转了半圈不到，王耀反应过来了，是生日礼物？打趣着说难怪玫瑰上面没藏着东西，话音未落，嘴角又被人轻啄，反倒像要在王耀身上获取什么鼓励似的，满是难掩的依恋：王耀总觉得自己也被这微妙的情绪带得紧张起来了，眼前人依旧是在他面前一旦腻乎起来就让人跟着沉溺的模样，王耀却又想这跟平日相比有了些微不同，不就是送礼物吗，濠镜这家伙究竟在玩什么把戏？  
但等目光触到那个暗红的首饰盒、王耀还是不得不承认，面对王濠镜，他总有难以招架的时候的：“不是、那，那你总得打开让我看看啊？”  
王濠镜一直悄悄观察着王耀的表情，这会儿像是释然似的突然笑了，说，既然先生说要看，那就不能退回了啊。  
那是一枚戒指——王耀猜到了，但他想有那么一瞬间、自己是屏住了呼吸的——并没有多复杂的设计，戒臂是海浪托住山丘，凸起的曲线带出臂环一侧的不规则边缘；王耀小心翼翼拿起这小玩意放到眼前端详，这便发现内侧还刻有王濠镜的名字缩写。王濠镜这时伸手过来托住王耀的，戒指被缓慢推入无名指时王耀还在盯着浪花的线条，缓了半天才抬头，看向王濠镜的眼神亮起来：“濠镜，你的那个呢？我给你戴。”  
他这才把戒指从口袋里掏出来，带着些微体温，被放到王耀手心的时候王耀甚至觉得那份热度都已经更夸张了、连着自己的那份一起，所有能想到的温暖都流进血液刻进心里。相对应的，这个的内环刻着王耀的缩写，王耀摩挲着面上山峰之间的圆轮，是太阳？  
嗯，王濠镜对答案予以肯定，强调般添了一句，我的太阳。  
王耀感觉到自己耳根都要发热，赶忙牵起这人的手，试图转移注意力。“这两个的边缘其实能拼上。”王濠镜低头看着王耀替他戴上去之后又在指根处摩挲，慢半拍似的补充道。  
王耀笑了，抬起脸，抚过王濠镜脸颊，在唇上印了一吻：“山海相连。”

仿佛还是亲不够的样子，他贴着唇瓣呢喃：“谢谢，我很喜欢——”  
食指点在王耀唇上有些难舍地按下暂停，王耀很有耐心地瞧着他，紧接着王濠镜就牵起王耀左手举到唇边，吻上刚戴入圆环的无名指，眼神自始至终黏在王耀身上。

“生日快乐，先生。”

我的爱人。

FIN.

30/09/19


End file.
